Milagros caídos del cielo
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Gamzee está en casa de Tavros y quiere pedirle que sea su matesprite, pero no es tan fácil como pensaba. — ¿GamTav? PreSburb basado en RP —


**NA: Últimamente he tenido muchos ataques de sinceridad, algo malo para alguien que es mentiroso de profesión. Y bueno, el otro día con Kit hicimos esto. No cuenta nada realmente, y al mismo tiempo sí. Es un poco ambiguo. **

Tu nombre es Gamzee Makara y estás en casa del troll que más te gusta en el mundo, Tavros. Él te está hablando, pero tú no escuchas nada de lo que dice. Solo oyes un blah blah bluh bluh que se te hace muy distante y difícil de traducir a palabras, si tan solo no hubieras probado un poquito de esa deliciosa sopor slime pie antes de salir de casa podrías saber qué está diciéndote, pero lo único que puedes ver es como sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa es enorme mientras habla de lo que sea que está diciendo. En realidad, te interesa y te gustaría hacer como Terezi, poner esa cara de emoción al escuchar lo que la gente tiene que decir, pero la verdad es que no sabes cómo lo hace.

Ha sacado un juego de cartas, algunas son bonitas porque tienen purpurina y dibujos de animales. Te preguntas si esos animales existen y si podrías comértelos, pero no se lo dices a Tavros porque podría molestarle. Él es un poco raro con esas cosas. Le sonríes y asientes cuando te pregunta si lo has entendido y entonces empieza a barajar todas las cartas y te entrega unas cuantas. Él se queda otras pocas y deja la mitad del mazo sobre la mesa. ¿Es que con esas cartas no se juega? Te preguntas eso mirando el mazo y curioso de saber por qué las ha dejado bocabajo, a ti te mola mirar los dibujos de las cartas y así no puedes verlas. Supones que son las reglas del juego, así que no dices nada y miras al troll algo anonadado por que sonríe enseñando sus afilados dientes. Te gustaría que te mordiese con ellos.

Tavros vuelve a barajar las que se ha quedado él, por un momento piensas en hacer lo mismo pero hay una que te gusta mucho con un pájaro dorado que brilla de forma milagrosa y te quedas mirándola fijamente maravillándote de lo milagrosa que te parece esa carta. En algún punto te preguntas cómo las hacen y te imaginas que en realidad esas cartas son milagros caídos del cielo que Tavros ha recogido porque es un elegido especial.

— Gamzee — oyes que te llama, y levantas la mirada hacia él y su perfecta sonrisa —. ¿Has entendido la dinámica del juego? ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar?

Tú asientes y das tu respuesta por comprendida, claro que quieres que vuelva a explicártelo de lo contrario ¿cómo vais a jugar a nada?

— ¿Lo has entendido o quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar?

— Deberías volvérmelo a explicar hermano, es que es muy complicado este juego — dices y te quedas tan ancho. Y el chico vuelve a explicarlo todo desde el principio, comprendes que tu teoría sobre las cartas caídas del cielo es un poco absurda y te apena, pero tienes que centrarte en jugar y ganarle a Tavros para que vea que estás hecho del material que su novio perfecto sería. Matesprites, tu real objetivo del día era conseguir que fuerais matesprites, aun que has perdido parte de tu calculada escena y ya no sabes cómo pensabas pedírselo.

Esta vez has entendido más o menos todo y miras tus cartas tratando de centrarte en jugar. Están las cartas de personajes, las de puntos de acción y… Ves esa carta del pájaro dorado otra vez, es tan bonita.

— ¿Gamzee? — lo ha preguntado tres veces, pero tu mirada seguía fija en ese dibujo y en tu cabeza estabas volando por encima de las nubes nocturnas de Alternia y acariciando a ese bonito animal. Te preguntas por qué no podría ser ese tu lusus y entonces es cuando te das cuenta de que Tavros sigue ahí.

— Perdona hermano, estaba en otro lado.

— Pero lo has entendido ¿no?

— Lo he entendido putísimamente bien, hermano — dices barajando de nuevo tus cartas y colocándolas sobre la mesa como te ha dicho que lo hagas anteriormente, pero las pones bocabajo y solo puedes ver el dorso de las cartas —. Solo que me he distraído.

Tavros suspira algo desanimado.

—No, no, tienes que ponerlas bocarriba — dice Tavros dándole la vuelta a tus cartas.

—Tavros, no me agobies, esto es muy complicado — miras sus manos grises moverse y girando las cartas sobre el suelo. Que manos tan bonitas, te gustan mucho porque su color de sangre chocolate hace que su piel también tenga un ligero tono marrón, y te hace pensar en leche chocolateada. Eso siempre te hace sonreír, así que sonríes y le miras fijamente. Si solo recordases lo que querías decirle exactamente…

— ¡Ya te lo he explicado tres veces! — exclama entre la desesperación y el llanto. Tú no lo entiendes, solo estás intentando jugar lo más que puedes y no parece apreciar tu gesto.

Quieres hablar, pero parece que Tavros empieza a llorar y no sabes cómo consolarle. Lo primero que se te ocurre es levantarte hacia adelante y rodearle con tus brazos, da lo mismo que todas las cartas del suelo se vayan a desordenar.

Tavros huele muy bien, tanto que te preguntas si estando en la posición que estás en el hemoespectro no podrías forzarle a salir contigo en vez de pedírselo de una forma más amable. Te gusta tan putísimamente que no sabes cómo deberías hacerlo. Crees que lloriquea con más intensidad, pero estás un poco aturdido y tampoco tienes muy claro si quiere que le sueltes o simplemente está muy afectado por que lo que fuera que le ha hecho llorar.

— Lo siento — dices y le das un beso en la mejilla. No quieres soltarle, no quieres que ese abrazo termine nunca. Su cuerpo está caliente y te gusta tanto notar sus brazos cerca de tu cuerpo. Si sólo supieras qué decir, la fórmula mágica para que te ame ¡No puede ser tan difícil! Eridan siempre dice que es fácil y que a un Altasangre debe ser complacido siempre por sus inferiores.

Estás a un paso de darle un beso en los labios, un beso de verdad, el mejor que jamás existirá. Pero entonces una voz os incordia, la voz de Serket.

— A ver perdedores ¿qué diablos hacéis?

Tavros lloriquea con más intensidad que antes ¿es que no le gusta que le toques? O ¿es que no quiere que Vriska lo sepa? Seguro que es lo segundo, aunque no tienes ni idea de porque sería importante que ella lo supiera.

— No hacemos nada, Vriska — dices despacio, sin soltar a tu futuro matesprite.

— ¿Y por qué llora? — te pregunta ella con voz de reprimenda. Tú te encoges de hombros y la oyes suspirar —. Es un engorro, y tú también, Gamzee.

Frunces el ceño y miras de reojo a la troll azul. A veces piensas que a Tavros le gusta ella, pero no entiendes por qué, es una chica muy problemática.

Vriska hace que os separéis y tira del brazo de Tavros.

— Tú deja de llorar — dice, y ves cómo te lo roba —. Nos hace falta un jugador, Terezi y yo contra ti y Aradia.

— ¿Y Gamzee? ¿Puede jugar Gamzee? — Oyes como pregunta el chico, pero ella se lo lleva y no puedes hacer nada.

Al final solo os quedáis tú y las cartas de Tavros. Bueno, al menos ahora puedes mirar esos dibujillos sin que él se irrite, ya le dirás lo que sientes la próxima vez que os veáis, si tienes oportunidad.


End file.
